The present invention relates to circuitry for controlling the operation of multiple-port, single-transducer pressure-sensing devices for inputting data to a digital data acquisition system.
In the prior art, gathering pressure data from a plurality of points has been performed by pressure-scanning apparatus which utilizes a single transducer stepped from port to port by solenoid or motor drives. A controller for the scanning apparatus defines which port is currently sampled.
In gathering test data, such as temperature, from a plurality of points by utilizing a separate transducer for each point, digital computers have been utilized to control scanning of the points and to receive and record the data. Where pressure data is also to be received from multiple-port, single-transducer pressure-scanning devices, control of the apparatus has been clumsy.